Dimitri
Dimitri Haver is an End follower. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Before Dimitri Haver made his way to Astia, he lived in another unnamed world. There is not much known about Dimitri's childhood or his past growing up. Dimitri meet Anastasia when Anastasia was sixteen and Dimitri nineteen, and eventually they started dating. As Dimitri and Anastasia got close, they began to work with each other and their representative magics. While Dimitri had began his studies in Thaumcraft, he began to try out Blood Magic when Anastasia introduced it to him. Dimitri began to see what all could be done when they mixed Thaumcraft and Blood Magic. As time went on, and Dimitri delved deeper into the magics, the magic slowly began to consume his mind. Warp was second nature to him, and he began bleeding himself for things he didn't even need to bleed himself for. It was for the high he got off the magic the blood gave, and the knowledge he received from the Warp. Of course, meddling with Warp and Blood Magic didn't lead to a good mix. His brain was broken whenever he was checked with a sanity checker, and it appeared to never go down. Finally the dark magics got to him, and he attacked Anastasia. For months, he used Anastasia's blood as source for his magic, experimented with all the repercussions that taint had on a person's body. He continued to torture her for months before Anastasia was given a short break as Dimitri was taken by the magic counsel under accusations of the wrongful use of magics. When he returned, Anastasia was gone. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Dimitri was released by the magic counsel after they cleansed his mind, (or so they believed.) Eventually he found the portal that Anastasia had used to make her way to another world. Dimitri found Anastasia before showing himself off to the others. He stalked her for almost a month, before on Christmas Eve, he kidnapped her. For months he continued to torture her, trying his best to find a way back to their own world. He was furious, especially after discovering that his forms of magic didn't work in the world of 4Kingdoms. After coming to the conclusion that he was stuck in this world, magic-less, he became furious at Anastasia. After taking his rage out on Anastasia, he ended her life. For a small, brief moment, Dimitri felt regret. Something he had not felt in months, as he stared at the girl he had loved. But that moment was brief, and Dimitri only felt rage after that. He buried Anastasia's body in a swamp, and decided to play a game with the family that had adopted her. Dimitri spend the rest of his time on 4Kingdoms getting close to Ace's family. He partnered with Raptor for a while as well. He spent his days getting close to Ace's kids, flirting with the older ones, and getting the little ones to like him. Eventually he began to comment about Anastasia, saying things about her that not even Ace or Ken knew. Eventually they caught on, and began accusing him of being more than who he made himself appear to be. Eventually Ken discovered a book Anastasia had left, and Dimitri was exposed. 'Death (Arc 1)' Dimitri was killed by Ace, after taking punches by both Ace and Ken. He continued to torment them about Anastasia until Ace killed him. In death, his insanity went away, and he remained visible to Anastasia, keeping her company, until one day he faded away and was completely stuck in limbo. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Appearance Personality Category:Character Category:Person Category:Human